Search For Someone
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Naruto ingin punya pacar, mengingat selama masa Smanya tidak pernah terisi sama sekali dengan kata-kata itu. Entah apa yang membuat para gadis-gadis terlihat menjauh darinya? Sampai akhirnya ia terpaksa meminta bantuan pada sahabat populernya aka Uchiha Sasuke./"Bantu aku mencari pacar! Please, bantu aku!"/"Aku akan memberikanmu, kalau kau mau menuruti keinginanku."/"FLP#04#/RnR?


**Search For Someone**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship****, a Little bit Humor**

**Warning : Typo, OOC,**** Gaje, dll**

**OoOoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

><p>'<strong>FluffTimeProject#04#'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Pacar, oh pacar di dunia ini siapa yang tidak suka mendengar kata tersebut? Khususnya mungkin bagi para orang-orang yang saat ini tengah sendirian atau bahasa lainnya _Men-jomblo. _

Punya pacar itu memang tak selalu menyenangkan, tapi paling tidak kita bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya pulang sekolah sama-sama, saling bertukar pesan setiap hari, saling mengucapkan selamat pagi serta malam sebelum tidur, dan masih banyak lagi.

Menyenangkan? Tentu saja~

"Argh!"

Mungkin tokoh utama kita kali ini bisa belum bisa merasakan semua hal tadi.

"Aku iri!" sepasang manik Saphire menatap lekat-lekat dari balik jendela, masih terduduk manis di bangkunya, sejak tadi atau lebih tepatnya sejak isthirahat sekolahnya berlangsung. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak henti-hentinya melihat pemandangan menusuk mata dari bawah sana.

Kerumunan yang terlihat sangat mesra di dekat taman, pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang tengah duduk, tertawa, saling bergandengan tangan, makan bersama, dan hal-hal mengesalkan lainnya.

Kenapa dia harus melihat semua itu?!

"_Kuso_!" mengerang, serta menelungkupkan wajahnya tepat di atas meja, pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu terus-menerus mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat rutukan andalannya.

Kesal? Sudah pasti!

"Kenapa…kenapa mereka harus berpacaran di bawah sana! Tepat di dekat bangku-ku berada?! Mereka sengaja ingin mengejekku, ya! Huwaa!" mulai-lah keluar rengekan-rengekan yang tidak jelas darinya. Layaknya anak sd yang tidak di belikan balon. Kedua tangan tan Naruto memukul keras mejanya.

Ah, sungguh tidak dewasa.

"Kalau saja! Kalau saja!" sebelum sempat meneruskan rengekannya,

**Pletak!**

Sesuatu memukul kepala pirang sang Uzumaki, membuat si empunya mengadahkan wajah cepat. Masih dengan kerutan dan kekesalan.

Manik Saphirenya menatap datar ke arah tepat di hadapannya. "Mau apa kau _Teme_?!"

Seorang pemuda raven dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang, tampang datar dan wajah nan maskulin tengah memegang buku yang di gunakan untuk memukulnya tadi. Wajah sedatar tembok itu balik menatapnya dingin.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak merengek seperti ini?" ucapnya singkat.

"…"

"Huu, kenapa kau yang marah _Teme_?!" menyerukan kesal nama ejekan sahabatnya _aka_ Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto mencoba mengidahkan gangguan dari sang Uchiha.

Pemuda raven di sana mendengus, "Hn, kau berisik, dan mengganggu acara membacaku." Jelas Sasuke cepat.

Merengut, ia tidak bisa mengelak. Memang sejak tadi, suaranya selalu paling keras di kelas. Tidak bisa menahan diri dan memilih mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya, terpaksa kan ia merengek terus.

"….."diam-

Mata sang Uzumaki masih setia menatap pemandangan di bawah sana. Sumpah, dia benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa di usianya yang beranjak enam belas tahun ini, tidak ada seorang perempuan pun yang menyatakan cinta padanya? Ya, paling tidak memperlihatkan kalau ada yang suka dengannya. Tapi ini?! Nihil, satu pun tidak ada!

Selama dua tahun kehidupannya di Sma, Naruto tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran? Padahal demi apapun! Pemuda Uzumaki ini sangat yakin dengan wajahnya yang terbilang cukup tampan, tubuhnya yang proposional, pembawaannya yang ceria, ekonomi keluarga yang mencukupi, lalu apa yang kurang darinya?!

Pintar? Yah, walau ia akui nilai-nilainya _'sedikit'_ jelek. Tapi itu kan tidak begitu penting! Cinta itu tidak di ukur dari nilai ulangan dan kepintarannya. Hebat bukan prinsipnya?!

Tapi..tapi..tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia tidak punya pacar! Kenapa ia merasa kalau semua perempuan di kelas malah menjauhinya?! Sekedar bertukar sapa dan hanya itu saja, tidak lebih!

"…." Masih merenung. Naruto menatap kembali sahabatnya, menilik penampilan sang Uchiha.

Memang, memang! Meski ia susah mengakuinya. Penampilan Sasuke masih berada di atasnya,

Tinggi? Iya.

Tampan? Bukan main.

Sifat? Bukannya benci, kenapa semua perempuan malah suka dengan kedatarannya?

Kaya? Sasuke seorang Uchiha. Tentu saja dia kaya!

"…"

"_Teme_-" memanggil Sasuke tanpa sadar, membuat si empunya menatap dirinya balik.

"Hn."

Masih berpangku tangan di atas meja, "Tolong aku." Pinta Naruto tiba-tiba.

Mengernyitkan alisnya, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Dekatkan aku-" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ucapan Naruto kembali terpotong. Saat mendengar suara teriakan serta derap langkah yang perlahan menghampirinya.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Kami membawakanmu bekal!" _

Yup, seperti yang ia kira. Teriakan _fansgirl_ sang Uchiha menyerbu. Kontan tubuh Naruto merinding ngeri melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis di sana, semakin mendekati bangkunya dan Sasuke.

Dan dalam hitungan detik-

**Bruk, brak!**

"_Ini, Sasuke-kun terimalah!"_

"_Tidak, ambil saja punyaku!"_

"_Kubuatkan ini hanya untukmu, lho Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Dimakan ya!"_

Ia sukses di jepit dan himpit oleh kerumunan gadis ini. Sesak, iri, kesal, Naruto rasakan semuanya. Pemuda pirang itu kesal setengah mati. Kenapa Sasuke yang dinginnya minta ampun malah lebih populer darinya?!

"Sial! Ugyaa!" _fix,_ wajahnya sebentar lagi bakal biru-biru gara-gara kena pukulan nyasar dan di sikut oleh kerumunan gadis itu tanpa sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti dugaannya. Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya yang kena tonjokan nyasar dari perempuan-perempuan nan ganas tadi. Lelah, dan mengingat sebentar lagi bel isthirahat akan selesai membuat mood pemuda pirang itu makin turun.

"Ugh, _Ittai_!" meringis sakit saat menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit lebam. Benar-benar berkonsentrasi, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari tatapan dari pemuda raven di hadapannya sekarang.

Sang Uchiha memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto, kasian juga melihat kondisi pemuda itu. "Sakit?" tanyanya polos.

"…"

_Pokerface,_ Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Apa mata sahabatnya itu buta atau kurang di bersihkan? Jelas-jelas ringisan dan wajah cemberutnya sudah membuktikan kalau wajahnya perih dan sakit sekarang!

Tapi mengingat harga dirinya sedikit tinggi, sang Uzumaki hanya mendengus dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya, "Siapa bilang sakit!" balas Naruto cepat.

"Hn." Mengidahkan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya, Sasuke kembali menatap tumpukan bekal tepat di mejanya. Bekal makanan yang di berikan untuknya dari gadis-gadis tadi. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak ada minat untuk mencicipi semua itu.

Tapi-

"Huwee _Teme_! Aku iri denganmu!" suara rengekan di belakangnya, membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Teme! Teme_!" tanpa aba-aba Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengguncang-guncangkan pundak sahabat ravennya. Oh, betapa inginnya Sasuke memukul kepala pirang sang Uzumaki.

Kalau saja~

"Ck, berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku, _Dobe_!"

"Bantu aku mencari pacar! _Please_, bantu aku! Setidaknya dimasa-masa Sma seperti ini, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana enaknya punya kekasih. Kau kan banyak penggemar, gadis-gadis suka denganmu-"

Tidak ingin mendengar basa-basi dari Naruto, manik Onyx Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah Naruto. Telinganya panas setiap kali mendengarkan ocehan pemuda pirang ini.

"Kau mau apa dariku?" tanyanya datar. Masih duduk di tempatnya seraya menelungkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"…"

Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah Naruto, sepertinya Sasuke mau membantunya!

"Beritahu aku nomor _handphone_ salah satu dari mereka dong! Hm, kalau boleh nomor _handphonenya_ Sakura-chan! Kau pasti tahu kan?!"

"Hn, tanpa aku meminta pun mereka dengan cuma-cuma memberikanku semua itu."

Penjelasan Uchiha di depannya, menambah perasaan senang Naruto. "Benarkah?! Huaa, kalau begitu berikan aku-" dan sebelum mengucapkan permintaan selanjutnya-

"Aku akan memberikanmu, kalau kau mau menuruti keinginanku."

"Bantuan apa? Kalau aku bisa, pasti kubantu!" dengan pedenya ia menjawab permintaan sahabat raven di hadapannya.

Tanpa tahu-

Apa permintaan Sasuke sebenarnya-

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menatap buku di tangannya. Dan berujar datar-

"Aku ingin kau membantuku mendapatkan kekasih yang kuinginkan."

"…"

"…"

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Naruto begitu cepat, pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya heran.

Bagaimana tidak, laki-laki uhukpopuleruhuk seperti Sasuke meminta bantuan padanya, yang bahkan belum punya pacar sama sekali sampai sekarang?

Ini anak salah bicara atau-

"Mau atau tidak?" sebelum menyelesaikan pikiran-pikiran anehnya, Sasuke langsung memotong semuanya. Menyentakkan pikiran Naruto-

Sang Uzumaki tertawa garing seraya menggaruk pipi tannya yang tak gatal, "Ee, kau serius ingin meminta bantuanku? Tadi aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Hn, tidak."

Oke, sepertinya kupingnya tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Sasuke benar-benar ingin memintanya mencarikan kekasih yang diinginkan pemuda raven ini.

"Ehem!"

Berdeham kecil, setelah berpikir sejenak. Mungkin tak ada salahnya membantu Sasuke, mengingat kalau gadis-gadis yang menjadi temannya mungkin hanya Shion, Hinata, dan Sara. Bisa saja gadis yang di sukai sahabatnya ini ada di antara mereka bertiga.

Setidaknya Naruto bisa mendapatkan imbalan yang setimpal-

'Sakura-chan, aku datang~' innernya berteriak senang, menari-nari, dan melayang membayangkan bagaimana nanti ia mendapatkan nomor handphone milik gadis merah muda itu.

Dan-

Dan-

"Oke! Aku akan membantumu sekuat tenaga _Teme_! Serahkan saja padaku!" tak ayal memikirkan hal tadi, teriakan kencang segera terdengar dari bibir cemprengnya.

"…"

"Hn~"

Tanpa menyadari sama sekali, sebuah seringaian samar terlihat di wajah tampan sang Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih berdiri dengan semangatnya, "Katakan saja kekasih mana yang mau kau cari? Hinata? Yah, dia memang cantik, pemalu, baik, oh atau Shion, wajahnya juga cantik biarpun dia cuek tapi kupikir cocok untukmu! Kalau Sara, mungkin dia juga cocok, walau sikapnya agak pemarah," berpose serius, dengan sebuah tangan yang memegang dagu dan tangan yang satunya menyampir di pinggang.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri-

Masih membaca bukunya dengan santai, sambil sesekali mendengar ocehan-ocehan Naruto-

Oh, jangan lupakan, seringaian tampan itu masih melekat di wajahnya sedari tadi-

"….."

"_Teme_, bagaimana menurutmu?" menanyakan pendapatnya tadi pada sang empunya-

"…"

"….."

**Krik,** tidak ada jawaban-

"_Teme_?"

Membuat pemuda pirang di sana mengerutkan alisnya kembali, dan mencoba menatap wajah sahabatnya yang sampai sekarang pun tengah terduduk santai di tempatnya.

"…"

Merasa di acuhkan,

"_Teme_! Kau mendengarkanku!"

"Kau yakin mau membantuku, hn?"Kalimat singkat Sasuke di balas dengan anggukan semangat Naruto.

"Yakin! Asal kau mau memberitahuku nomor handphone siapa saja yang bisa aku pacari, ahaha!" Berucap kencang, tanpa tahu kalimat ambigu apa yang keluar dari bibirnya tadi.

"Hn, baiklah, lebih baik kau catat seperti apa orang yang kuinginkan itu."

"Siap!" Bergegas mencari kertas di atas mejanya, walau dia sendiri bingung. Bukannya Sasuke tinggal bilang saja, siapa gadis yang disukainya, dan masalah pun selesai. Tidak perlu berbelit-belit seperti ini-

'Ah, ya sudahlah~'mengendikkan bahu sekilas,

Sekarang di temani sebuah kertas dan pensil, pemuda pirang itu mendengarkan perkataan temannya baik-baik-

"Baik,"

"Hn, pertama aku ingin kau menemukan seseorang itu di sekitar kelas ini."

Manggut-manggut sebentar, tangannya menulis cepat, "Di sekitar sini ya, oke!"

"Kedua, orang itu selalu berisik, terlampau ceria, tidak pernah diam, dan selalu mengeluh setiap saat,"

"…"

"O..oke," demi _Kami-sama_, Sasuke sampai menyebutkan sifatnya segala, dan dia harus menemukan orang seperti itu di sini?! Hinata sudah harus tercoret dalam daftar pencariannya, gadis itu malah cenderung pemalu, bukan _hiperaktive._

"Ketiga, dia memiliki rambut pirang pendek."

"Hm, Shion atau mungkin Ino..tunggu dulu-"

Manik itu menatap heran sahabatnya, "Kau salah bilang tadi, _Teme_. Seharusnya rambut pirang panjang, bukan pen-" ucapannya langsung terpotong, saat sang empu menatap balik ke arahnya, menopangkan dagu, dan seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan buku yang sempat di pegangnya tadi.

"Dia harus berambut pirang pendek, _Dobe_."

**Smirk~**

"..."

"..."

Seringai apa tadi? Dia tidak salah lihat kan?!

'Berarti Ino dan Shion tidak termasuk, lho lalu siapa lagi di kelas ini punya rambut pirang pendek, seperti...'

"..."

Jeda sejenak, pikiran Naruto entah kenapa mulai melayang kemana-mana-

'Argg tidak mungkin, pasti..pasti di antara gadis-gadis berambut pirang di kelas ada yang baru potong rambut menjadi pendek!' Tidak membiarkan pikiran anehnya menghantui,

"Lalu, selanjutnya apa?" Kembali fokus,

"Keempat orang itu harus memiliki tanda lahir di sekitar wajahnya, terutama bagian pipinya." Singkat padat dan jelas,

Manggut-manggut lagi, otaknya yang terlampau lambat dengan polosnya menulis setiap permintaan Sasuke di kertasnya.

"Hm, tanda lahir di pipi? Kalau di jidat atau alis, boleh?" masih dalam pose serius,

Sedangkan sang empunya hanya menahan tawa, "Hn, tidak. Dia harus punya tanda lahir di sekitar pipi."

"Oke, lanjut!"

"Kelima, dia memiliki warna kulit tan."

"…"

"Tan? O..oke," untuk yang kesekian kalinya, manik itu mengerut aneh. Mencoba memikirkan setiap perkataan Sasuke tadi. Kenapa sepertinya dia kenal dengan ciri-ciri yang di katakan pemuda raven ini?

Rambut pirang pendek-

Tanda lahir di pipi-

Warna kulit-

'Bukannya orang yang berkulit tan di kelas ini, hanya…' sedetik berpikir, sampai saat manik itu melihat seringaian kecil terpampang di wajah sang Uchiha, menatapnya terus menerus,

"Hn, belum tahu juga siapa yang kumaksud _Dobe_?"

**Grek!**

Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya, membuat Naruto reflek memundurkan langkahnya, mencoba tertawa garing namun tetap saja gagal.

"E…ee, a..aku masih belum tahu _Teme_, kenapa tidak kau ucapkan saja namanya sekaligus!" mengelak, walau keringat dingin entah kenapa muncul di pelipisnya begitu saja.

"…"

Menutup matanya sejenak, pemuda raven itu mendengus pelan, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Naruto. Masih dengan mata Onyxnya yang melekat pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hn, baiklah akan kuberi tahu dua _hints_ selanjutnya~"

**Glek!**

Melangkahkan kakinya singkat, "Dia harus mempunya manik Saphire yang kusukai~" nada _sing a song _terdengar.

"_E…eto, Sa..Saphire_?" dia semakin panic-

"Dan yang terakhir-" langkahnya semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya tangan dingin itu menangkup dagu Naruto pelan, membuat sang empunya mau tak mau harus menatap balik ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia harus seorang Uzumaki, tidak ada yang lain, hanya Uzumaki, paham?"

**Skak Mat!**

Tubuh Naruto menegang sempurna, kaku, dan barulah otak-otak lambatnya sadar dengan seluruh _hints_ yang di katakan Sasuke sejak tadi.

_Hints-hints_ yang menjurus-

"…."

Padanya?!

"….."

Sang Uchiha mencoba menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah menggemaskan itu terdiam dan membeku, tangan kanannya yang memegang dagu Naruto terlepas pelan, di barengi dengan sebuah kertas yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangan kirinya.

**Sret~**

Langsung saja, dengan santai ia menempelkan kertas kecil itu di jidat sang Uzumaki.

Perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, dan berbisik di telinga Naruto, membuat hembusan napas Sasuke tepat menerpa leher pemuda itu.

"Itu nomor _handphone_ yang kujanjikan, dan aku yakin besok pemilik nomor itu akan menjadi kekasihmu seutuhnya~"

"…"

Tanpa menunggu respon Naruto, Sasuke malah berjalan keluar dari kelas. Tidak menghiraukan sama sekali bel masuk yang sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya-

"Hn, kena kau~"

Berhasil membuat pemuda yang di sukainya itu sadar, kalau Naruto hanya boleh menjadi miliknya, kekasih Uchiha Sasuke~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih diam di tempat, bibirnya yang menganga, kertas yang menempel di jidatnya perlahan jatuh dan sukses menyentakkan pikiran sang Uzumaki. Membuat Naruto menoleh panik, mencari-cari sahabat ravennya.

Tadi..tadi dia tidak salah dengarkan?!

"A..ahaha, pa..pasti aku salah dengar, ya..ma..mana mungkin dia suka padaku~" menunduk untuk mengambil kertas di bawahnya,

"…"

Ucapan yang tadinya terucap langsung tertelan begitu saja-

Saat melihat sebuah nomor yang terasa familiar di otaknya-

"E..eh?!"

"Tu..tunggu dulu, apa-apaan ini!"

Ya, sebuah nomor _handphone exclusive_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang khusus di berikan untuk Naruto secara cuma-cuma~

"…"

"…"

**Blush!**

_Fix,_ wajah Naruto memerah tanpa sebab dan mungkin besok-besok dia bakal mogok masuk sekolah gara-gara malu bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Uwaaa! Dasar _Teme_ sialan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ck, ck, ck, Naru..Naru, tak tahukah kau kalau alasan selama ini semua gadis-gadis menjauhimu itu adalah gara-gara seorang pemuda pantat ayam yang selalu ada di sampingmu dan memberikan sebuah deathglare mematikan bagi siapa pun yang berani-beraninya mencari perhatian denganmu~_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
